parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the New Heroes
Lyrics Together we are so strong. We are the forces of light from Acmetropolis. We fight all day and all night long. Together we are FREEDOM SQUAD! Guyver Supernova power up! Beetleborgs will stand up with ease! Masked Rider will glow and shine like a firefly. Incredibles in the action. TMNT! Servo Blast! Power Rangers will fight them! We will protect the world! Transcript (Tyler Klause sneeks into the abandoned warehouse and noticing something in the warehouse it was Evox who captured the two female wolves named, Sarabi and Leah, Tyler decided to save them from Evox) * Sarabi: LET US GO! * Leah: LISTEN TO HER! * Evox: No I will make you my slaves! (Evil Laughs) * Tyler Klause: EVOX!!! * Evox: Well Well If It Isin't the Little Cyber Brat! Come To Save the precious girls? * Tyler Klause: Let Them Go! * Evox: NO! * Sam Collins: Evox!, You think you can hide from my X-Ray machine? * Evox: X-Ray Machine? * Servo: YEAH I INVENTED ONE WITHOUT GETTING ANY SCRATCHES!!! * Leonardo: Now Tyler! * Tyler Klause: Guyver Supernova Engage! morphs into guyver supernova * Evox: WHAT THE-- YOU! WHO ARE YOU NEW HERO IN THIS NEW FORM?!?! * Guyver Supernova: Im Guyver Supernova and Im the One Who's Gonna Kick You're Butt! charges at evox and punches him * Evox: OUCH! That hurts, hurts, hurts!!! * (Evox flees) * Guyver Supernova: Yeah You Better Run! * Raphael: Now Don't Worry We'll Have You Two Out in A Jiff unties Sarabi and Leah from the rope with his Sais. * Sarabi: Thank you. * Leah: Thanks. * Servo: You're Welcome. * Venus De Milo: Just Doing our Jog * Raphael: Yeah just doing our early morning and late night jog. * Donatello: Come on Guys Let's Go Home. * Guyver Supernova: I'll take you two home while your friend, Bianca asleep. * (Guyver Supernova takes Sarabi and Leah home) * Prince Dex: You Gotta Admit Tyler Knows What He's Doing * Grey: Standing Behind Prince Dex before Noticing '''Yeah Dex I see him. * (Guyver Supernova drops Sarabi and Leah home) * Guyver Supernova: Thre you go you two now run back to you're mom's waiting for you * Sarabi: My mother died. * Leah: My mother is dead. * Guyver Supernova: What?! * Leah: My mom passed away after I was born. * Sarabi: My mom is killed by Shao Kahn. * Guyver Supernova: (calls the team on his communicator) Guys you're not gonna belive this * Masked Rider: (On the communicator) What happened? * Servo: (On the communicator) What's going on? * Guyver Supernova (On the communicator): It Turns out Sarabi and Leah's mothers died after Leah was Born and Killed by Shao Kahn. * Masked Rider: (On the communicator) I wish we should travel back in time to save their mothers from what happened. * Servo: (On the communicator) Me too. * Leonardo: I Know We Did the best that we could Besides we're the freedom squad so lighten up it'll come someday * All: Right! * Devon Daniels: and Our Jobs done Let's go Home. * All: Okay. * (the team walks back to acmetropolis) * (People of acmetroplis noticing General Grawl and Professor Kipple invades amcetroplis) * Drew Mcormick: General Grawl and Professor Kipple There Here! * Jo: Let's Borg! * All: BEETLE BONDERS! BEETLE BLAST! * General Grawl: It's a Beetleborgs, Kipple glitch them!!! * Kipple: Scabs Attack!!! * Scab 1: Uhh? Are we doing this, sir? * Psycho Red: JUST DO IT! * Scab 2: Are we all fighting them for you? * Psycho Blue: Uh Yes! Now Get To It! * Scab 3: Is there is bathroom here? * Psycho Black: (facepalms) THAT IS IT *uses microphone* GET THOSE BEETLEBORGS NOW! * (Scabs laughing at Psycho Black) * NOS 4-A-2: (hypnotizes the scabs) now listen clear you will obey me Destroy the Beetleborgs Go Forth and Don't Come Back Until You Destroy them! *kicks them out* * Scabs: YES SIR!!! * Mirage: Wow who'ldve thought that a energy vampire would hypnotized them to make them obedient * (Professor Kipple throws the glitch chips to the Beetleborgs) * (But the Beetleborgs Crush the glitch chips) * Blue Stinger Beetleborg: We Won't Obey You! * General Grawl: YOU FOUR ARE ALIENS!!! * NOS 4-A-2: SCABS ATTACK! * Scabs: YES SIR!!! * Rockerman: STOP!!!! * Rockergirl: We'll help the Beetleborgs!!! * Guyver Supernova: Sorry We're Late Did We Miss Anything? * Servo: No we can fight together and who are they? * Roland Wiliams: Yeah *kicks scab* They're called scabs. * Servo: No I meant these two new heroes. * Josephene Mcormick: There Called Rocker Man and Rocker Girl * (Rockerman and Rockergirl destroys all Scabs) * Servo: They reminded us of Guyver * Guyver: Somebody Call me * Servo: Yes and these two guys named Rockerman and Rockergirl. * Guyver: They Remind of me * (Bodi and Darma reveals their identity of Rockerman and Rockgirl) * Roland Wiliams: Bodi? Darma? * Bodi: How did you know are names?!?!? * Darma: How did you know are names?!?!? * Guyver Supernova: HEY I KNOW YOU!!! YOU'RE BODI AND DARMA! * Bodi: Yes that's right '''Sees Tails crying by the wall * Bodi: Tails, my son. * (Tails looks at Bodi) * Guyver Supernova: Wait so tails is your'e son? * Bodi: Yes he is. * Darma: He was born with us. * Tails: Mom? Dad? * Bodi: Yes Son? * Tails: There's Someone you Outta Meet * Bodi: Who? * Tails: Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic: Tails Are you be okay * Tails: Yeah Sonic I'll be fine Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Matthew Lawrence as Sam Collins * T.J. Roberts as Dex/Masked Rider * Christopher Evan Welch as Tails *Jaleel White as Sonic *Matt Hill as Raphael *Johnny Yong Bosch as Leonardo *Luke Wilson as Bodi/Rockerman *Mae Whitman as Darma/Rockergirl *Brina Palencia as Leah *Katie Griffin as Sarabi * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Freedom Squad